


Lulu Amel

by AikoIsari



Series: Symphogear Flash Bingo [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Superb Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Did no one tell you the name of the song?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Symphogear Flash 063 - prompt: rainbow flower and Diversity WritingCoMA97. Write a fic with no dialogue. Warning for character death

Serena doesn't need much of what's left of her hearing to know what is calling her.

The fairies don't have words, at least not human ones. They have sound and taste and touch. They talk with their laughter.

They're laughing at her now as she cries blood, as she smiles. Why is she smiling? She knows what's about to happen to her. She can feel it in her bones, why is she still smiling? She knows it's going to hurt more than she already is hurting, why doesn't she cry?

In the fire, she sees the blood drip from her face and Serena can't help but think: _close enough._

The fairies keep giggling. She wishes they would shut up. They aren't giving her a new song to sing. Her superb song is her final, and she knows that. Still. Wouldn't a happier one be okay?

Her sister is coming. Can't they sing a happy song together?

…

…

...No?

She kind of figured.


End file.
